Do All Men Like Cute Girls?
by HoneyBee20
Summary: Hanabi, Natalia and Freya got together for some relaxation and sweets. But midway through their treats they see a certain perfumed knight chatting up a cute girl that is far from resembling the swanlike beauty Odette. Perhaps they were just jumping to conclusions but just in case Hanabi has her higanbana at the ready, Natalia was sharpening her claws and Freya was in valkyrie mode.
1. Tea, Cake, Macaroons and Suspicions

_Characters are owned by Mobile legends, I don't own any of them.This is my MGL Fan Art Submission. Hoping to win a skin for my fave heroes or diamonds ;)_

 ** _Tea, cake, macaroons and suspicions_**

In the capital city of the white kingdom, a bustling bakery and cafe was situated at the heart of the east district. The three heroes Natalia, Freya and Hanabi were happily chatting and praising the confections in front of them.

"Thank you so much for inviting us here Natalia! This place seems heavenly and the goods seem like one of a kind masterpieces!" After giving out her gratitude once again to the white robed assassin, Freya in girlish anticipation reached for the pot of tea in front of the girls. "Although we don't have this in the northern continent I've been to some noble households in the west and I know how to pour a cup, so let me do the honor."

Giggling at the valkyrie's out of character optimism the two other ladies nodded their heads and nudged their cups nearer to Freya. The blonde fighter carefully lifted the warm porcelain teapot off the enchanted plate engraved with a spell to keep anything on it warm. Smiling, Hanabi look on in anticipation across her as the pretty teapot with a beautifully decorated bouquet on it poured warm liquid into her cup with a yellow fruit slice in it, giving out a rich aroma unique yet somewhat familiar. Closing her eyes to better get a whiff of the fragrance she tried to decipher what could the drink be, "Hmmm... Is this perhaps a new kind of tea?"

Opening her eyes she inquiringly looked across her to Freya and Natali who had their backs to the street. Freya couldn't answer as she was still fully concentrating on the remaining two cups while Natalia with amusement in her blue eyes answered the eastern ninja, "The proprietess said its black tea infused with ginger and best taken with the gist of lemon. Why don't you have a sip first and tell us how it is."

Smiling brightly the sexy marksman, lifted the cup in front of her and took a careful drink from the gold and blue flowered porcelain ware. She tasted the almost familiar bitterness of tea then the unexpected spicy but refreshing undertone of ginger washed by the soothing tartness of the lemon. "It's wonderful. It almost feels like all the weariness from our last team battle is being cleansed away from my body." Natalia smiled on as the ninja and valkyrie both enjoyed their warm tea.

Chuckling the silver haired assassin patted her tiny silver fork against a plate with a brown and rich smelling cake in front of her topped with powdered sugar, "Come on girls you'll love this chocolate soufle and the tea will go along perfectly with it too."

Eyes sparkling Freya and Hanabi looked on as Natalia sliced up the cake, they witness in delight as how a rich brown gooey substance spread out of the middle of the cake giving out a rich sweet fragrance.

"Chocolate!!" The blonde and black haired beauty squealed this out then bursting out into giggles.

"Oh you already know about chocolate?" Natalia asked the two in surprise because as far as she knows this shop was the only place where you can get these chocolates.

Smiling sweetly the black haired marksman answered her, "Gusion gave me a box of chocolates about two weeks ago. It was great! He said he would bring me to the shop that sells them after our next team battle."

Freya and Natalia quickly exchanged a sweet smile while eating the cake while keeping note of the information so they could tease the mage assassin the next time they see him. Hanabi happily enjoyed the cake and continued on saying, "I'll be sure to order this when we meet up especially since he said the meal will be on him."

Bursting out in laughter the other two women quickly tried to change the subject before they end up saying something that would make the dark haired assasin mage hunt them down and killing them endlessly on the next battle if they were in opposing teams. Freya covered her lips and happily shared, "I tasted the chocolates a week ago when I visited Queen Aurora, apparently Tigreal had given her three boxes of chocolates, so I got to try a lot of them."

Snickering at her previous colleagues antics Natalia nudged the plate of colorful macaroons this time while sharing her own experience, "I tasted chocolate for the first time when Nana and Irithel shared with me the cafe's gooey chocolate cookies and chocolate biscuit."

Smiling happily, she continued on while distributing the macaroons, "I got the location and information about this place from Nana and Irithel who are frequent customers. I kind of stumbled in on the two during their picnic and made myself a guest that got hooked to the scent of the sweets."

Giggling Freya and Hanabi looked down on their desert plates bearing a red macaroon with a pink center, a minty smelling green one, a chocolate hued one with white cream and a brown golden one.

"In order these are raspberry macaroons with strawberry center. Matcha macaroons with mild mint cream. Dark chocolate macarooms with milk coconut cream in the middle and the last one is a coffee macaroon. These are my favorites, do try them and enjoy." Natalia cheerfully shared to the entranced girls who quickly picked up the macaroons that mostly caught their attention.

As the three female heroes gave out groans of happiness while eating the cake and macaroons, Hanabi suddenly speared the raspberry macaroon and stared across the street saying in a low tone, "Do all men like cute girls?"

The assassin and fighter blinked in confusion then looked behind them to what could have caught the marksman's attention. Freya stared tilting her head in curiousity while Natalia stared on in shock. Looking back to Hanabi, the blond valkyrie tried to appease the marksman by saying, "Not all men go for cute girls some guys like the mysterious and sexy type while others like the cool but sweet ones. Every guy and girl has their own preference, right Natalia?"

Distracted the assassin nodded her head and quickly refilled her teacup. Noticing the absent minded Natalia's actions Freya tentatively asked, "Do you know that man?"

Hearing the sterness in the valkyrie's words Hanabi worriedly looked on as the silver haired assassin gave out a sigh and answered "I know him, he is a knight and an assasin. His name is Lancelot and he is in a relationship with the swan princess Odette."

Frowning Freya abruptly asked in a tight voice, "Did this fool of a man hit on you while he was in a relationship with another woman?" Shaking her head Natalia quickly replied, "Heck no.." Hanabi inserted matter of factly, "No the woman he is with now is surely not the princess Odette Natalia speaks of." Confusion evident in her eyes Freya tried to stir the conversation around, "So let me get this straight the man across the street is the knight Lancelot who is supposed to be in love with Princess Odette but is with a different woman?" Nodding, Natalia inquisitively asked the dark haired ninja, "Are you familiar with the woman he is with?"

Biting her lower lip, Hanabi quietly answered the curious girls "That is Kagura, Hayabusa's _close_ friend."

Eyes widening Natalia and Freya looked at each other and knew in that instant that they were both aware of the female ninja's crush on her fellow practitioner and they both noticed her tone when she said the word close.

Freya quickly asked "Do both of you know Odette?"

"Yes, she is sweet and nice. She isn't cute though she is more like an elegant and beautiful swan." Hanabi asserts this while Natalia continues on, "Even though she is born into a reknowned noble family she is polite and humble. Intelligent and caring is what her aura usually gives off."

Contemplating seriously for a bit, the blonde valkyrie suddenly stood up and called for her sword and shield to the shock of the other ladies. Natalia quickly stood up and tried to get the blonde hero to sit down with the help of the now frazzled Hanabi.

"Calm down Freya, we can't jump to conclusions just like that!" Natalia states all this while gesturing to the other side just in time for the three to see, the umbrella toting cute girl to stumble on the curb and be caught in Lancelot's arms. Looking on aghast, Natalia saw how the girl tried to get her balance back by leaning on the knight's chest and smiling sweetly at the guy.

 _'Oh Crap.'_ Natalia thought.

Without missing a beat Freya walks forward with her wings now out in the open and Hanabi makes her way forward with the Higanbana ready in her hands. Just when Natalia was contemplating if she should use her smokebomb to calm the two down she heard a melodious voice calling out to them loudly, "Natalia? Hanabi? What are you doing."

 _'Double Crap!'_ Natalia shouts out in her heart as the two ladies freeze up with their instinct screaming them to stop and look back.

Almost tearily, Natalia twists back and spied a smiling beautiful mahogany haired mage carrying a tray filled with food.

"Hey, there Odette." Natalia akwardly answers back while giving out signs behind her back to the marksman and fighter now looking at the mage with an almost comical look of shock.


	2. Dragonfruit shakes, Tiramisu, Tarts

_Once again all heroes mentioned in the story are the property of Mobile Legends Bang Bang and this is my MGL Fan Art Submission entry. Hoping to win a skin or diamonds ;)_

 **Dragonfruit shakes, Tiramisu, Tarts and Conclusions**

' _I've heard disaster comes in threes and i always believe this especially on the battlefield arena but now I'm beginning to think that there are worse things to getting ganked_.'

Natalia, out of desperation had indeed activated a light smokebomb across the street. Thankfully while making excuses to the dumbfounded mage and the bemused markman fighter duo, from the chaos of the smokebomb in the crowded street the speculated cheating pair had fled away. ' _Preferably far far away._ '

Just to be sure though the clever white robed assassin had Odette seated right beside her with their backs to the street while Freya and Hanabi were making space for Odette's meal.

"I'm sorry that I distracted you three from catching the smokebomb." Apologetic, the swan princess bowed her head to the now guilty heroes.

"No, its not your fault I shouldn't have been trying to juggle them in their new crystal ball containers." Natalia assures the mage and succesfully lies through her teeth.

Frowning in worry, Odette offers a plate filled with small bite size pastries in a boatlike form to them, "I still think I might have caused you guys trouble by calling out so loudly. So please enjoy with me these raspberry and mango mini tarts."

Freya at the appearance of new pastries quickly returned to her more girlish persona and happily took one of each. Smiling in gratitude Natalia and Hanabi also took one of each, Odette now reassured and happy quickly took a sip from the colorful straw of her bright pink cold drink.

Tilting her head with curiosity, Hanabi asked the mahogany haired mage what her drink was to which Odette happily answered, "It's dragonfruit shake! Lancelot brought me here last week and introduced this drink!"

Freya almost choked on her raspberry tart at hearing the mage speak the name of the speculated cheater. Hanabi quickly hid her mouth with her hand, afraid she would spill out more than crumbs while Natalia patted the valkyrie's back sympathetically and refilled her teacup.

"Miss Freya are you okay?" the unknowing culprit asked with her warm brown eyes filled with worry causing the blonde to shake her head and reassure the younger lady "I'm quite alright Odette, it just went through the wrong pipe. It was just so tasty that's all."

Blushing the mage looked down on her drink fondly, "To be honest I was hesitant at first to try this but Lancelot convinced me to try something new now that I am not stuck at the castle." Giggling Odette continued on by saying, "He offered to be my personal taste tester and took the first sip of the drink."

The three other female heroes didn't know what to say since they could still remember how a certain platinum haired girl was leaning on the princess' lover just a while ago. The mage blushed red in embarrassment looking like the very picture of a woman in love and effectively binding all Natalia, Hanabi and Freya to their seats better than Odette's max skilled Blue Nova ever could in the battlefield arena.

Thankfully, the dark haired and curvy proprietess suddenly arrived and delivered a big box to their table saving them from making any comment.

As the swan princess happily took the box and says thank you with heartfelt gratitude to the proprietess, she looks to the three ladies and blushes again. Out of curiousity, Freya tentatively asked the kind mage, "What did you buy Odette?"

The swan princess blushed brighter and softly answered "This is a full tiramisu cake I ordered from the cafe, it's Lancelot's favorite!"

Freya's face pales at the soft answer, Hanabi quickly immersed herself to the teacup in her hands and Natalia swiftly eats some more macaroons gaining strength from the fruity sweet tartness of the raspberry-strawberry macaroon.

Odette drew circles on her shake with her straw and shyly shared "It's our monthsary today."

Learning from her previous mistake Freya filled her mouth with the rich gooey chocolate soufle left on the table, Hanabi though looks at the princess in confusion.

Odette spying the look on the ninja's face explains helpfully, "You know how there anniversaries right? Well Lancelot said he loved me so much he could celebrate it every day but I told him that's silly so he promised me that every month on the very day we got together we would celebrate it even with the simplest dinner or lunch."

As the swanlike mage lovingly looks at the box containing the tiramisu unknown to her Hanabi stiffens up, Freya bites down hard on her fork and Natalia mutters out "So this is what it's like to get insta-killed with addtional damage from burn."

Titling her head, Odette tries to make sense of what Natalia just said as Freya and Hanabi nodded to her in agreement. From out of nowhere they heard a cute voice say out loud, "Lancelot lets have tea together before I leave, I've only heard great things about the HoneyBee Cafe!"

Odette quickly looks to where the voice came from and saw a cute girl wearing a blue eastern kimono pulling on her blonde lover. As if planned Freya transforms into her valkyrie form, Natalia propels herself to the couple with her claws out and Hanabi very quick strikes the duo with her Higanbana.

Odette gasps and tries to call out to stop the girls and inform her lover but it was all too late until she heard a sweet accented voice calling out " _Ultimate Barrier!_ "

Hearing the tinkling of crystal shards they watch on as a giant mirrored barrier suddenly surround Lancelot and the cute girl. The barrier had deflected Hanabi's ultimate attack which caused the three heroes to stop in their tracks at the powerful and unknown ultimate spell.

" _Dear customers please try not to cause any harm to our establishment and the people around it._ "

On hearing the playful warning the three heroes hid their weapons and looked behind them to see the proprietess wearing a fitting blue cheongsam accentuating her curves and smiling at them wryly. The three ladies took a step back from the dark haired, dark eyed beauty and bowed together in apology.

"You all should take the time to talk things through okay?" Smiling the curvy proprietess made her way back to the cafe and reassuring the customers all around.

"Odette my sweet Odette are you all right?" Natalia grimaced at the sweet simpering tone Lancelot had in approaching the swan princess.

Shaking her head at the mess Odette took a step forward and offered her hand to the eastern umbrella toting girl, "You must be Kagura its a pleasure meeting you but Im afraid I will have to keep Lancelot by my side right now."

Bemused Kagura smiled in sudden understanding and agreed, "Well it was interesting but I have to go now. The spirits in my umbrella insists on it."

Spying the white robed assassin and the blonde valkyrie she nodded at them explaining "Both of your powers and belief causes my spirits discomfort so I can't stay near you and well Hanabi has never been quite fond of me."

Kagura stares at Hanabi with sad puppy dog eyes, "I admit I am not fond of you but I don't necessarily hate you." The taller girl coolly answers back.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kagura bows in farewell and leaves. Odette looks on and adresses the female trio, "I'm glad. Glad to have met three caring ladies who I wish could continue on having as friends."

Freya smiled at the princess, "But of course and my sword won't mind helping you out in chopping unwanted pests."

Blinking in confusion at the valkyrie's glare Lancelot look on worriedly at his lover while Hanabi chuckling states coldly "I too won't mind assisting you in getting rid of pests too. I like you Odette. I like honest straightforward women."

Natalia shakes her head at Hanabi's words and hugs the mage whispering, "I am very capable of slashing away those bugs that like to stick to pretty flowers."

Bursting out in tinkling laughter Odette quickly hugs the three women happily, "I'm lucky to have friends like you."

Looking behind her the beautiful mage walked up to her now expressionless yet good looking lover, "Lancelot these are my friends and they wouldn't have done all that if you hadn't accompanied a different girl on our monthsary."

The perfumed knight smiled wryly at the princess teasing and answers back seriously, "You know I couldn't very well blow her off right after her help with finding the elegant gem for your staff."

Giggling Odette kissed the cheek of her lover, "Next time just say no my love."

Giving a sappy grin Lancelot happily nods and promises the mahogany haired mage that it won't happen again. "Next time I hope all four of us could meet up again and have sweets together. Well you won't mind if Lancelot is on the other table right?" Odette cheerily asks the bemused ladies.

Natalia quickly answers back "No problem and we could always get Gusion and Alucard to stay with him." The assassin smiles sweetly at Hanabi and Freya after saying this.

Freya catching on quickly jabs back "While we are at it we could have Zilong to accompany them too."

Hanabi looks on in confusion while the two lovers chuckles in amusement, "Oh no! I've got to go I promised Gusion I would help out at his final battle today."

Swiftly hugging goodbye to the three girls and waving at the now laughing Lancelot, Hanabi quickly jogs to the nearest teleportation matrix. Now blushing, Natalia evaded looking at Freya while saying "I've got to go too, I promised Zilong I would assist him and Franco in investigating a new dungeon that appeared at the border of Nost Gal."

Odette taking pity on the embarrased assasin pokes the side of the now hiccuping Lancelot, "We got to go as well, Lancelot reserved a summer cottage at Windfall for us to relax in and celebrate."

Freya blushed red at Odette's plans, waves to them saying "I just remembered I got to meet up Alucard for a joint mission in hunting down a Norse demon. BYE!"

The two swiftly avoided each other and ran to the nearest gate and teleportation matrix.

Snickering, Lancelot calls out to the fleeing ladies "Do be careful and nice meeting you! Well that was an interesting."

Odette smiled up at her silly knight and kisses him on the lips, "Next time if you can't keep those girl friends of yours away I might just accompany my own friends too. I always wanted to check out a dungeon and see if I can deal with a demon or two!"


End file.
